Take a Chance on Me
by AlterPoser
Summary: AU Sasu/Naru Shonen Ai “I Naruto Uzamaki ask one Sasuke Uchiha . . .” He paused, no doubt to give one Sasuke Uchiha a heart attack, and to leave the crowd in suspension. Looking over the crowd once more before looking at Sasuke, he continued. . .


Take a Chance on Me – Ap

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi/Shonen Ai; boy x boy relations. Some people might find offensive. Also I suck at spelling and grammer so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters nor do I make a profit from this 'fanfic'.

**One Shot/Teaser: **I don't know if I should just leave it like this or continue that actual story, oh well.

**Music:** There's music on here and it would be better if you played the music while reading just to understand the fic better.

1st song – Or you could just listen to the ending of the 2nd song Youtube /watch?v7y7KsDNdRm8

2nd song - Youtube /watch?vmid5apX6cFA

* * *

"Why won't you, take a chance on me?

And let me show you

How wonderful true love can really be

I could love you, for all eternity

Take a chance on me

I know you have been hurt so many times before

But let me show you

The kind of love you've been searching for

Please believe me I couldn't love you more

Take a chance on me"

Sasuke looked up in shock at bright blue shining eyes. Who would do this? Well obviously him . . . but damn, why? He kept staring at those blue eyes while they stared right back.

"That song was dedicated to someone's who is really close to me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that while the blue eyes just shined with mischievousness. The blue eyes continued. "My best friend, my soul-mate, hopefully, and the person who I wish to spend the rest of my boring life with" People in the crowd of what seemed like thousands, but hundreds in reality cheered. The people that knew them just rolled there eyes of this annoyance. He saw that the blue eyes swept over the decent sized crowd and took a sharp breath in, obviously in anticipation and nervousness. He looked back and smiled.

"I Naruto Uzamaki ask one Sasuke Uchiha . . ."

He paused, no doubt to give one Sasuke Uchiha a heart attack, and to leave the crowd in suspension. Looking over the crowd once more before looking at Sasuke, he continued.

". . . to marry me."

'Oh shit' was the first thing that came to Sasuke's mind. 'This is why he wanted me in the crowd that chicken slut' Sasuke panicked a little and searched around for an opening that maybe he can escape threw. "I'm gonna kill the dobe" Sasuke muttered as he couldn't really see any escapes. He decided to just shove people out of the way. 'I told him no public announcements of any kind.'

"There he is folks, why don't we encourage him to come up on stage and give me an answer!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell into the microphone. 'Damn' Sasuke turned around and casually walked towards the stage, he was not a weakling in the public eyes. People awed and screamed as security made room for him to walk, some people tried clawing at him. Finally getting up on stage Sasuke ignored the helping hand of Naruto. He smiled forcedly when he remembered that the main camera was on him and it showed behind the band.

"So what's the answer Sasuke?" Naruto said into the mike. Sasuke wasn't going to say anything but then something in Naruto's eyes flashed, hurt maybe he wasn't sure. 'I guess Naruto really wants this'

Uh, "Sure"

Naruto's eyes opened in shock, obviously not expecting an answer. He smiled and charged towards Sasuke capturing him in a bear hug. "Dobe, you're so dead when we get out of here" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "Shut up teme, don't ruin the moment" Naruto whispered harshly back. "Hn" Sasuke hugged him back and gave a slight peck to the side of his head. The crowed cheering at the affection, "I heart you Naruto" "I heart you too, teme" Naruto smiled into him. "Did you know you're the wind beneath my wings?" Sasuke smirked. "Shut up Sasuke, flipping mood ruiner, I swear." Sasuke kept smirking "Ruiner is not a word, and you shouldn't swear god's going to pull your feet tonight." Naruto pulled away and hit him across the chest. "You're such a jerk, jerk" Naruto stomped away in anger, dropping the mike and going behind the stage. Letting out a breath while bending down to pick up the mike, "why do I always do that?" He asked himself.

"Now I guess he got too embarrassed" He said into the mike. The crowed laughed and that was the end of that.

* * *

"That was a jerk move you know?" Naruto said as he closed the door to their bedroom. "I know and I'm sorry I was just really pissed" Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto. 'Ah shit, I did ask him to marry me in front of hundreds of people.' "Yeah I'm sorry too but I had to!" Naruto whined into Sasuke's arm. "Let's just forget it, so what do you wanna do today?" Sasuke asked to avoid the subject.

"Hmm, I want a lazy day!"

"A lazy day? . . . We haven't done that in a while, sure" A peck of a kiss later and they found their way towards the bed.

Naruto loved lazy day, they would just lie in bed side by side and listen to music all day, no interruptions. It was nice, especially with the hectic lifestyle they have.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Remember our first lazy day?" Sasuke thought for a minute. "Hn, you sang me our song, oh and it was nice to hear you sing our song, that was a surprise, though I still don't know why you need a public engagement, we've been engaged for like what a month now?" Sasuke said has he grabbed Naruto's hand and held it within his own. "I don't know I just really wanted to let our fans in, I mean it was also a dream of mine" Naruto whispered. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the last confession. "Instead of dreaming about romantic things people can do to me, I would always dream of things I can do for others, I know I'm weird like that." Naruto clarified. Sasuke smiled and brought their linked hands so he can kiss Naruto's.

"You're a sap like that"

"Hey!" Naruto disagreed and Sasuke chucked.

"Oh hey, guess what I found?" Naruto jumped up in excitement, running over to the speakers that the Ipod was connected to. He searched on the Ipod until he found what he was looking for and ran back into the bed. Sasuke recognized that beat and remembered this was the first song on their first lazy day. A song that was so not their style but connected to their life stories so well. And of course Naruto sang along to it, at least the lyrics he new.

Take a chance on me and that's all that ill rip

From day one my love's been waiting here just to connect

"**Respecting your wish**

**Waiting for the happy day**

**That I could say you're my **_**wife**_** and that you're here to stay"**

Naruto smiled at how Sasuke grimaced at the wife part.

"**But I pray as I send you this poem I wrote …and if you would be a flower, I would call you a rose"**

Naruto ran his fingers up his arm.

"**Those days remember when I straight snuck into your house**

**Late night telling you I love you without a doubt**

**But you told me**

**My lies that was fast and wrong**

**Your dad unapproved**

**So were not aloud to get along**

**But we stayed strong**

**Hoping things would change**

**Being lots of kind of trouble**

**But his opinions never changed**

**Please runaway and let me take you with m**e"

Dreams of reality give me and add to the ecstasy

"**Believe in me give me the time to romance and with the thick and thin all I ask is for a chance**"

"**Why won't you take a chance on me yeah baby**

**And let me show you let me show you girl**

**How wonderful true love can really be**

**I could love you, for all eternity**

**Take a chance on me oh yeah baby**"

I'm still here hoping that you're there

Saying 'I do'

"**because I love you**"

Naruto loved saying that part, it was just so fun.

"**Asking you to forgive all the games that**

**I've played**

**Holding hands in the park reminisces on the days not so far away**

"**Cuz your feelings for real**

**Ain't no other **_**girls**_** like you cuz you know the deal about how I feel**

"It's true teme, there are no other girls like you" Sasuke just glared in return.

**So please take my hand and give me a chance to be your one and only man**"

"**Do you understand listen you made the difference for instance when I'm feeling Mr. Blue you're in my presence**

**Stop resisting this bump that joined us together whether you give me a chance**

**I'm here in any weather better being a man just to tell it like it is**

**Like in the park in the dark, **_**the first kiss**_** I still miss holding hands**

**Back to back you heard I was a player but I won't do you like that**"

Why won't you take a chance on me yeah baby

And let me show you let me show you girl

How wonderful true love can really be

I could love you, for all eternity

Take a chance on me oh yeah baby

"**Baby roll wit me till the break of dawn**

**Cruising all night long while I sing this song**

**Staying strong but I know you think it might not last but if you never open your arms you lose up on this chance"**

"_Why won't you take a chance on me yeah baby_

_And let me show you let me show you girl_

_How wonderful truelove can really be_

_I could love you, for all eternity_

_Take a chance on me oh yeah baby_

_I know you have been hurt so many times before_

_But let me show you_

_The kind of love you've been searching for_

_Please believe me I couldn't love you more_

_Take a chance on me"_

Naruto whispered the last part. Sasuke was amazed every time when Naruto sang like that. "Now _I_ feel like a sap"

* * *

AlterPoser


End file.
